


Angel Face

by danyk24



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke, Character Death, Detective Bellamy Blake, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soulmates, Stalking, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danyk24/pseuds/danyk24
Summary: Bellamy was there one night to help Clarke through a rough patch. Their friendship turned into something more and neither of them could control what they were feeling for each other. When Clarke's life is put in danger, detective Bellamy Blake has to try to find out who is targeting her and why. With just pieces to a story, Clarke, Bellamy and their friends have to work together to make it all fit. While also juggling all the drama and romance that life is throwing at them.CONTAINS LOTS OF SMUT!





	1. "She's Dead"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first published work, so I'll hopefully be getting better as I go. I would love any ideas that you guys have and want to share with me. I'm really bad at story descriptions, but I have always been a Bellarke fan so i hope you enjoy my story!

Clarke was about to head to her apartment that she shared with her two best friends; Raven and Octavia. She had been working on her art project at the studio for her final and lost track of time. Tonight they were hosting movie/game night with all their friends. When she finally checked her phone she had 12 texts messages and 7 missed calls between her two friends. She texted them back saying "lost track of time working on my final, be there soon". She cleaned up her brushes and put everything away and made her way to the front of the building. She wasn't expecting her ex Lexa to be waiting for her on the other side of the door. 

"What do you want." Clarke said opening the door, walking out into the night. 

"I knew you would be here, I just needed to see you." Lexa said, she had that look on her face that Clarke knew all to well. The 'I'm sorry for right now, please take me back look'. Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl trying to walk past her. 

"Clarke just talk to me. I know I messed up. I just want to fix it." She said following the girl to her car. 

"You always do this Lexa, you mess up, then we break up then you come begging me to take you back." Clarke said throwing her bag into her back seat, turning to face her. "I'm sick of it, this isn't healthy and I don’t want to do it anymore." 

"I promise this time will be different baby." Lexa said, pushing a strand of Clarkes hair out of her face. Clarke swatted her hand away. 

"Don't touch me, were done Lexa its over, for good." Clarke opened her drivers door and was about to get in when Lexa grabbed her arms pinning her to the side of the car. 

She leaned in and kissed Clarke hard. Due to the shock it took Clarke a minute to figure out what was going on but when she did she pushed the girl off of her. 

"What the hell!" Clarke said, whipping her mouth. "Are you drunk?" Clarke could taste the alcohol on her lips. 

"Baby please." Lexa said reaching out for her again. 

"You need to get some help." Clarke said turning to get into her car. Making Lexa angry. 

"God your such a bitch." Lexa shouted while Clarke closed her door. Lexa slammed her fist against Clarke's window and Clarke rolled her eyes at the girl before pulling away and heading home. She sorta felt bad for just leaving her there, but she wasn't in her right mind. And honestly, whenever Clarke was around Lexa, Clarke wasn't in her right mind either. 

Lexa and Clarke had dated off and on for the past 3 years. It was a toxic relationship and everyone knew it. Her friends reminded her all the time. But Lexa had some kind of hold on Clarke and after she caught her cheating this last time she could finally feel that hold start to slip away. It was like Clarke could breathe again and she needed to stay away from her no matter how hard it would be sometimes. 

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't help but letting a few tears fall from her eyes on the way home.

When she walked into her apartment, everyone was already there sitting around the living room. She apologized for being late and rushed to her room to wash her face and get changed. When she walked into the living room everyone was starring at her. 

"What's the scoop? Why do you look like you want to hit someone?" Murphy asked as Clarke grabbed a beer and made her way to sit on the couch. She had her own spot and no one was aloud to take it. 

"Just got caught up in my painting." Clarke said taking a big gulp from her drink. 

"And that's why it looks like you were crying?" Octavia asked. She was sitting between her boyfriend Lincoln and her brother Bellamy. 

"Lexa was drunk waiting for me outside of the building for god knows how long and bombarded me when I left." Almost everyone groaned when Clarke said that. 

"Let me guess, you two are back together." Raven said rolling her eyes at the girl before continuing to rant, not letting Clarke speak. "I just don’t understand. You two are horrible together and you just admitted the other day that you don’t think you ever really loved her and now your gonna-" Clarke cut her off by throwing a pillow at her. 

"Were not back together, I told her to stay away from me and she went a little crazy like she does and I think she broke her hand on my window." Clarke said. Everyone's eyes got a little bigger. "Come on, at least one of you had to know I wouldn't go back there again." 

Scilence. No one said a word. 

"Thanks guys." Clarke said before taking another big drink. 

About an hour later they were all playing charades. Laughing and drinking. They always had fun when they were all together. Well until Bellamy and Clarke would start to fight and everyone would tell them they needed to bang and get the tension out. 

“A goose!” Jasper yelled out while Monty was acting out what was on his card. “Mother goose!” He yelled and then cheered when Monty told him he was right. 

Everyone laughed at the little victory dance he did after. Then Clarke’s phone rang. 

“Who is it?” Octavia asked standing up to take her turn. 

“I don’t know it’s not a saved number.” Clarke said picking it up and answering it. “Hello?” 

“Hello is this Clarke Griffin?”

“Yeah, who’s this?” 

“This is Doctor Wright. From Mercy Hospital. I hate to inform you this over the phone. Is there a way you can come down here?" 

Clarke was caught of guard and everyone could tell. 

"I'm sorry can you tell what this is about." 

The doctor sighed. "You’re the emergency contact information for a girl name Lexa correct." 

Clarke felt her heart drop to her stomach and she sat up straighter. "Yes why?" 

"I hate to inform you this but she was hit by a vehicle tonight and brought into the emergency room. I would really rather continue this conversation in person if you could come down here" 

Clarke's beer fell out of her hand and the bottle broke all over the floor causing everyone to jump. "I'm on my way." Clarke hung up the phone and jumped up. Cursing when she stepped on a piece of glass and ran to her room to throw a pair of jeans on. 

"Clarke what is it? What happened?" Raven asked and she ran back into the living room throwing her shoes on. 

"I shouldn't have left her drunk in the parking lot. I knew better." Clarke said running over to grab her keys. 

Octavia jumped up and grabbed Clarke by the shoulders. "Your not making since what's going on." 

"I'll explain later I have to go." Clarke said running out of the door leaving everyone sitting their confused and shocked.

Clarke ran into the hospital. Her mom worked her so she knew her way around. She spotted a resident that she knew from school. "Jackson!" She yelled running over to him. "Where is she?" 

"Clarke?" A doctor said behind her and she turned to face him. "I'm doctor wright. Please come with him." He turned and started walking to the room that Clarke had seen her mom go into with patients families when someone had died.

"Please sit down." He said and Clarke slowly lowered herself into a chair. Before he started talking again her mom, Abby, walked in. 

"Could someone please tell me what's going on." She felt her phone going off in her pocket. Over and over again. 

"Clarke, listen to me, I need you to stay calm." Her mom said walking over to her and putting her hand on her shoulder. Clarke knew what they were about to say so she beat them to it. 

"She's dead isn't she" Clarke said looking at Dr. Wright. He nodded and Clarke felt everything around her go dark. 

They took her to see her, even with them trying to talk her out of it but she insisted. She didn't even look like herself. 

"She was very intoxicated. The driver said that she all but dove out in front of him. Almost as if it was intentional." Clarke let out a sob when the doctor said that. It was her fault. She knew it. 

"I have to go." Clarke said. She turned to the doctor giving him a number he could call to get a hold of Lexa's family, even though she knew they didn't talk to each other and rushed out of the hospital. 

She dove around for what seemed like forever before pulling back up to the apartment. All of her friends cars were still here meaning they were probably waiting on an explanation. 

She trudged up the stairs and walked into the apartment. Octavia rushing up to her at the door. 

"Woah who died." Murphy said and Clarke just looked at him. Her vision going blurry. 

"Lexa." She said quietly. 

"What?" Octavia asked. 

Clarke walked over taking her jacket off and then turning back to everyone. 

"You asked who died, it was Lexa. She's dead." Clarke said. The words finally leaving her mouth. Her knees buckled and she hit the floor hard. Octavia jumping down beside of her. 

"What how?" Bellamy asked. 

"It's my fault" Clarke chocked out. 

"What no, Clarke it isn't-" She cut Monty off. 

"Yes it is. I knew she was drunk, I knew something was wrong tonight in the parking lot and I left her there. I should have taken her home or done something. Now, now she's dead and it's my fault." Clarke said breaking down in Octavia's arms. 

Everyone stayed quiet as Clarke sobbed into the girls chest. No one knew what to say. No one knew how to act. 

One month later, Clarke had been so focused on her final project that she all but slept in the studio at the school. She never felt like talking. She hadn't hung out with her friends since that night and she only really saw Octavia and Raven when she would get home to go to bed and wake up to leave. 

Tonight was unity day. It was a tradition they all had to go out to the bar called "The Ark" and have a good time. But Clarke didn't feel like going this time. 

Her professor came in and wave her hand in front of Clarke getting her attention. 

"What can I do for you?" Clarke asked. 

"This looks amazing. I definitely like the use of the dull colors in it." Clarke thanked her and went to start painting again when her professor stopped her. "Now go home." 

"what?" Clarke said confused. 

"Go home and get some sleep or go out with your friends. You have cooped yourself up in this studio since she died. Its not healthy." Her professor said and turned to walk away. "I'll be back in 5 minutes and if your not gone im deducting 5 points for every 5 minutes you stay off your final grade." And she walked out the door. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and cleaned up. She passed her professor on the way out and watched her lock the door. Clarke was kind of hoping she'd leave it unlocked so she could sneak back in after she left but now she didn't have a choice. She had to go home. 

When she was walking up the stairs she could hear the girls laughing and getting ready for tonight. She sighed knowing she would have to fight with them to let her stay home but she really had no interest in going out. She took a deep breath before walking inside. 

The smell of hairspray and perfume hit her as soon as she walked in. She normally would be excited to come home and get ready with the girls and go out dancing and drinking but it just wasn't the same anymore. 

"There you are! Lets get you dressed." Octavia said almost jumping up and down in excitement. 

"I don't feel like going out tonight." Clarke said trying to pass the girl to get to her room. 

"That's it I'm done with this!" The brunette yelled. "I know that your sad but it's been a month Clarke! You two weren't even dating anymore! It's time to pick yourself up and get out there. You know that is what she would do!" Octavia yelled. 

Clarke was shocked and so was Raven who had walked out of the bathroom when she heard her yelling. 

"Now I have a dress picked out for you and shoes and your going to let me do your hair and put some makeup on that face and so help me god your going to have fun." Octavia said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her into the bathroom. 

Clarke knew better than to argue with her. And after she was ready she had to admit that she felt kind of better. "Octavia this dress it way to much." Clarke said looking in the mirror. 

It was a black, skin tight, spaghetti strapped dress that stopped right above her knees. It had a deep v and a slit on the side that came almost to the place that needed to stay covered. She had black heels on and honestly she felt like a hooker. 

"You look awesome." Octavia said changing into her outfit. 

"Every girl and guy are going to want a piece of that ass tonight" Raven said laughing. She wore a skin tight, olive green dress with a deep V and a black jacket over it. 

Octavia wore a red skirt with a pretty much see through black crop top with a black bra underneath it. 

"We look hot. And you my friend are getting laid tonight. Maybe that will put you in a better mood." Octavia said putting the finishing touches on her makeup. 

Clarke hadn't thought about sleeping with anyone else and honestly wasn’t sure she wanted to. 

Raven called an uber and the 3 girls piled in. Before they left Clarke had already taken 3 shots. If she was going to this she needed a pick me up. 

When they arrived at the bar, she almost told the driver to just take her back home but before she could Octavia pulled her out of the car and right inside the bar. 

The rest of their friends already had a booth in the back of the bar where they normally sat. 

They walked up and Octavia went to join her boyfriend by flopping down on his lap. Raven and Clarke made there way into the booth. Raven making Clarke go in first so she wouldn't bolt towards the door. Not that she could move that fast in this dress.

She had felt Bellamy's eyes on her since the minute she walked up. They had always fought with each other since the day they met, but they were actually pretty close friends. He handed her a drink and Clarke took a big gulp of it. The vodka burning her throat on the way down. 

"You look great tonight." Bellamy said leaning toward her so she could hear him. 

Clarke smiled at him "thanks you don't look so bad yourself." Them two always flirted with each other when they were drinking. Everyone expected it at this point. 

They were both pretty gone about an hour later and Everyone was laughing and messing around. 

“See ain’t you glad you came.” Octavia asked Clarke after she finished her next drink. 

“Yeah I am” Clarke said smiling at the girl. “I’m gonna go get another drink” Clarke said standing up and making her way to the bar. 

She ordered a vodka tonic and noticed a woman eyeing her at the other side of the bar. Clarke smiled at her and the woman must have taken that as an invitation. She walked over and sat dow right beside her. 

“What’s a girl like you doing here alone?” The woman asked. Clarke smiled and turned to face her. 

“Who said I’m here alone?” She was flirting with the girl.

“I don’t see anyone around.” The woman said running her hand up Clarke’s arm. Clarke went to say something when the bartender sat her drink in front of her. 

“So beautiful what’s your name?” The woman asked and Clarke took a sip of her drink. 

“Why don’t you tell me yours first?” Clarke said smiling at her. 

“It Lexa.” 

As soon as she said that Clarke’s throat closed off and her stomach dropped. “I’m sorry. I have- I have to go” Clarke said running off and out of the bar. 

Bellamy was watching from the booth as was the rest of them. Octavia and Raven went to follow her but Bellamy stopped them saying he would go. 

Bellamy walked outside and saw Clarke leaning up against the back of the building. She was breathing hard and it looked like she was going to pass out 

“Clarke” he said running over to her. He lifted her chin up and made her eyes meet his. “Clarke your okay. Breathe.” He placed one of his hands over top of the one she had clutching her chest and after a few minutes her breathing slowed. 

“I’m-I’m sorry”She said and Bellamy pulled her into him hugging her. 

“Don’t apologize. Your fine.” He said kissing the top of her head. He wasn’t sure why he was feeling like this but he was. 

After a few minutes, she pulled away from him and wiped her face. “I think I’m gonna just go home”

“I’ll go with you.” He said. 

“No Bellamy stay and have fun. I’ll be fine.” 

“Clarke I’m not letting you walk home alone. It’s just not happening. Stay here I’m gonna go inside and tell them what’s going on and I’ll be right back.” Clarke nodded and he smiled at her before walking back inside. 

She let a shaky breath. A breeze went by and it made a chill go all the way up with spine. She shivered wrapping her arms around herself. 

“What’s a girl like you doing out here all alone?” A guy asked walking up to her. A little to close for her liking. 

“Why does everyone assume I’m alone tonight.” Clarke said making the guy smile. She took a step back from him smelling the alcohol. “Can I help you?” She asked. 

He smirked at her reaching forward and pushing her hair out of her face and Clarke took another step back. “You tell me sweetie can you help me.” 

Just then Bellamy returned. He saw the look on Clarke’s face. “What’s going on here?” He asked and the guy turned to him. 

“Nothing that you need to bother with.” The guy said pushing Bellamy away reaching out to grab Clarke’s arm. 

Bellamy moved in front of her blocking him. “Being that it has to do with my girlfriend I think it does bother me” Bellamy said obviously pissed off. 

“Dang you just leave your girl around dressed like that for everyone to look at. Damn shame” the guy said laughing. 

Clarke saw Bellamy’s fists clenching at his side and she grabbed his arm stopping him from beating the guy to a pulp. 

“Come on Bellamy lets just go” Clarke said pulling him. 

“Ya Bellamy you better listen to your girl” Bellamy turned to walk away and the guy yelled out. 

“If you want a real man to make your legs shake come find me sweet cheeks” 

Before Clarke could grab him Bellamy had turned around and decked the guy in the face making him fall backwards into the wall. “Learn how to talk to women with respect.” Bellamy said grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her away. 

We walked in silence for a while. Clarke wasn’t sure what to say. He eventually broke first and talked. 

“I’m sorry about that.” He said. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey it’s okay. You were defending me” Clarke said. It got quiet again and Clarke smiled and said “since I am your girlfriend and all” this made Bellamy laugh. 

“Sorry I just wanted him to leave you alone.” Bellamy said pushing his hands into his pockets. 

“Well thank you. And not just for that. For calming me down earlier too.” Clarke said. 

“What happened. I mean you don’t have to tell me I was just wondering.” Bellamy said glancing over at her. 

“This girl at the bar was hitting on me and well her name was Lexa. It just caught me off guard.” Clarke said rubbing her arm. 

“I’m sorry about that I know you cared about her.” Bellamy said awkwardly. 

Clarke stopped walking and that caused Bellamy to stop and look at her. 

“That’s the thing though. I was over Lexa months before that happened. I think I was so upset because” she stopped her self. 

“What?” Bellamy asked 

“I think I blamed my self for a while and then I felt even more ashamed when I realized that it wasn’t my fault and that I was - I don’t want to say over it I just found peace with it all” Clarke said looking at him. 

“I get it. It doesn’t make you a bad person Clarke. People have to move on”  
Clarke nodded at him. She reached down to take her shoes off. “what are you doing?” Bellamy asked her 

“If I have to walk in these shoes anymore my feet are going to fall off” Clarke said making Bellamy laugh. She almost fell over and he caught her. 

“Here hope on” Bellamy said turning around. 

“It’s like 5 more blocks Bellamy. I’m to heavy for that.” Clarke said shocked 

“Just jump on” He said. She took a breath and hiked her dress up a little before jumping up onto his back. 

He caught her like she was as light as a feather and took off walking like it was nothing. 

When they got to the apartment he walked her to the door and sat her down. “You going to be okay?” He asked. Clarke smiled and nodded. 

“I’m gonna be fine. Thanks Bellamy.” Clarke went to walk in when she turned back around. “Do you want to come in. We can watch a movie and I have some beer In the fridge.” 

Bellamy thought for a minute before following the blonde into the apartment.


	2. "I Want This Too"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!! Bellamy shows Clarke what she had been missing out on and boy did Clarke life it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is nothing but Smut. The next chapter will be longer and have more story plot to it. I hope you enjoy reading! If you don't want to read smut i suggest skipping to the next chapter! Thanks!

Clarke walked to the fridge and grabbed a 6 pack out before walking back into the living room. Bellamy was looking through the pile of movies by the television. Clarke thought about changing out of her dress but she decided she didn't feel like it and collapsed onto the couch grabbing a beer. Bellamy put in a scary movie and joined Clarke on the couch lifting her legs up and dropping them on his lap. 

They were about half way through the movie and Clarke jumped and almost landed directly in Bellamy's lap. He couldn't help but laugh at her. 

"Its not funny!" Clarke said hitting his shoulder. He had managed to scoot closer to her and was now sitting right beside her with her legs still in his lap. 

Bellamy went to respond when something jumped out and it caused him to jump "shit" he yelled and Clarke busted out laughing at him as the popcorn that was resting on her legs went all over them. 

"Not funny" Bellamy said trying to act annoyed. 

"It definitely was" Clarke said laughing at him. Picking up a piece of popcorn off of his shirt popping it into her mouth. 

"Oh okay I see how it is." He said. Moving her legs some. 

"Aww is the baby upset I laughed at him." Clarke said giggling and tossing a piece of popcorn at him. 

"Okay now you did it." Bellamy said and he started tickling her. 

"Omg Bellamy stop." Clarke was squirming all over the place until she was almost directly in his lap. "Please I cant breath." 

Bellamy stopped and was laughing and Clarke hit his shoulder again. After they both finished laughing they made eye contact. 

Clarke felt her cheeks get headed by his stare and turned to look back at the television. Trying to get the butterflies in her stomach to stop. 

Bellamy wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what it was by for some reason when she looked away from him he grabbed her chin turning her face back towards him. 

"Bell" Clarke said and before she could finish he connected his lips to hers. 

Clarke was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck moving to where she was straddling his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and his hands made their way to the back of her thighs, her already short dress riding up even more. 

They stayed like that making out for god only knows how long until Clarke decided she wanted more. She grounded her hips down against him and it caused her to moan into his mouth and the sudden move made him gasp and grab ahold of her waist. 

He couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing Clarke Griffin. A girl he has been pinning after for years. He felt her hands snake away to the front of him pulling on his shirt, he came to and realized what was happening. "Clarke" He said pulling away and grabbing her hands. 

She looked confused and hurt for a second. "We can't- as much as I want to right now, we can't" Bellamy said. 

"Why the hell not." Clarke asked looking at him. She was confused and angry if she was being completely honest. 

"We're both drunk and your going through a lot right now." Bellamy took a breath. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." 

Clarke was shocked hearing Bellamy say that. She couldn't help but smile. 

"What?" He asked looking at her confused. 

"Trust me, your not taking advantage of me. I want to do this just as much as you do." He went to talk but Clarke cut him off. "Don’t try to tell me you don't want to. Because I can totally feel the fact that you do." Clarke said grinding her hips down again. 

He groaned and his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Clarke leaned down and ran her tounge over his neck. "God Clarke, your going to kill me." 

She made her way up to his ear and said "I really hope not cause I'm really liking where this is going." and then tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. 

Bellamy all but growled when she did that. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He was trying to make his way to the bedroom but she wouldn't stop grinding her self into him and kissing his neck. 

"Princess - baby, if you don’t stop were never going to make it to your room." He said. 

"Then do me right here." Clarke said, biting down on his neck. 

He pushed her up against the wall clamming her lips again. She couldn't help but groan into him at the force he had put behind it. 

"When I fuck you, I want to do it right." He said into her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine and she felt a gush of wetness go right to her center. 

They finally made it to the bed and Bellamy dropped her onto it. She watched as he grabbed the him of his shirt behind his head and pulled it off. And if Clarke thought she couldn't get any wetter, man was she wrong. He looked like a god. He unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the ground, having kicked off his shoes somewhere in the living room. 

Before he could remove the last item of clothing Clarke sat up on her knees and pulled him into another scorching kiss. His hand made its way to the zipper on the back side of her dress and he slowly unzipped it. She pushed on his rock hard chest and stood up letting the dress fall down to the ground, reveling the black lacy underset she had on that matched. 

Bellamy groaned and felt his dick twitch in his boxers looking at her. "God Clarke your beautiful" 

She smiled bringing him in for another quick kiss before she dropped to her knees in front of him. When she pulled at his boxers and let him spring loose, she felt another gush head right to her center.

She took him in her hand and licked just the tip causing Bellamy to throw his head back and moan. Which was one of the sexist things she had ever heard, until he all but screamed her name when she took him as far in her mouth as she could. 

She pulled back gagging a little at how big he was and let go of him with a pop. She looked up at him through her lashes and did it again. After a few minutes she could taste his pre-cum on her tounge and it made her push him even farther into her mouth. 

The next thing she new he was pulling her up and kissing her again. Moving her to lay down on the mattress. He started at her ankles kissing all the way up to her thigh. She was breathing so hard and she could feel his breath right where she wanted him. But he moved back down to her other ankle kissing it. She groaned in frustration and threw her head back. 

"Patience baby" He said kissing up the other leg. When he got to her thigh again he leaned up grabbing her underwear with his teeth and pulling it down till he used his hand to toss it somewhere in the room. 

He made his way up to her lips kissing her again before pulling one side of her bra down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back up into him giving him the perfect opportunity to unclasp her bra. Throwing it somewhere too. 

Clarke all but screamed his name when she felt a finger slide up the center of her folds. His mouth switching to the other breast. He groaned against her. 

"God your so wet for me princess." him saying that caused her to almost cum right there. He was so good at using his voice in bed. Which doesn't really surprise her. 

He moved down kissing her stomach until he settled back between her legs. "Move the pillows behind your back." It took her a second but she eventually did what she was told. "I want you to watch me. Don't close your eyes and don't cum until I tell you to." Clarke moaned and nodded. 

He very gently licked up the center of her folds. Her head falling backwards at the touch. 

"What did I just say?" Bellamy said pulling back from her. 

"I'm sorry, I'll do it." Clarke said. She had never had someone be so demanding in bed before and surprisingly she was loving it. 

"Good girl" he say before going back to what he was doing. 

It took everything she had to not close her eyes. Every lick, every suck made her legs shake even more. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to last. The sight of Bellamy's head between her legs and him occasionally looking up at her was more than one girl could handle. 

He pulled away slightly slipping one finger into her. She groaned her eyes almost shutting. "You can close your eyes now princess" 

She used to hate that nickname, but now it was turning her on even more. 

She jerked her hips up at him when he slid another finger in. 

"When I squeeze your leg twice you can cum understand" Clarke moaned in response. "Use your words princess" 

"Yes! Yes I understand." She all but yelled and he dove back in. His fingers were moving in and out of her so fast and his tounge was doing all the right things and she though she was gonna cry until she felt him squeeze her leg twice. 

Clarke can't remember the last time she had came that hard. She thinks she honestly blacked out for a minute before looking down at him. He pulled away and she was practically dripping off of his chin. He wiped his mouth before moving back up her body and kissing her. He moved the pillows as they made out again and he whispered into her ear. 

"Were not done yet baby." 

She felt another gush leave her and she knew she was about to be hooked on Bellamy Blake. 

He moved to where he was between her legs. Running his length up and down her gathering her wetness. But it was like as soon as he started he stopped. 

"Shit" He said dropping his head onto her shoulder. 

"what?" She asked, confused as to why he stopped. 

"I don't have a condom." He said and Clarke mentally slapped her self for what she said next. 

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean." 

Bellamy was shocked at her words. He pulled away to look at her asking if she was sure and she nodded. He dipped down connecting their lips again but this time it was slow and sweet. She let her self melt into the kiss. 

He slowly started pushing his way inside of her and he felt her tense up. "Relax baby, I got you" 

She let out a breath as she loosened her muscles allowing him to slide into her with ease. 

Before she could stop herself she let out "God your so big." He groaned into her neck biting down on it before pulling out. 

He slowly slid himself back in and she moaned. 

"Bellamy, I need more" 

He pulled out and snapped his hips back in so fast if there wasn’t a headboard and a wall right there she probably would have flew out of the bed. 

They were a moaning mess as he was moving in and out and in and out and in and out. 

"Bellamy I'm getting" 

"Me too princess" 

He shifted his hips causing him to hit that sweet spot with every thrust and that was all it took to knock Clarke over the edge. 

"Omg, Bellamy!" She yelled coming down from her high. After a few more thrusts Bellamy followed. 

"Fuck Clarke" He said into her neck as he spilled inside of her. 

He moved his hips slowly in and out until they both fell onto the bed beside each other. Before either of them could say anything they both fell asleep. Being worn out from the nights events


	3. I dont regret anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Bellamy decide to keep their relationship a secret for the rest of the group. During a movie night they decide to play of game of who can tease who more. Which ends up causing Bellamy a big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This is just a fun chapter to show how the two act around the rest of the group and behind closed doors. Next chapter everything changes after Clarke learns something new about Lexa's death. Hope you enjoy reading my story!

When Clarke woke up, she felt someone’s arm wrapped around her. She froze do a second before the nights events came flooding back to her. ‘Oh god’ she thought ‘I slept with Bellamy’ Clarke leaned over grabbing her phone. It was 4:45 in the morning. She had a text from both Raven and Octavia that they wouldn’t be home tonight. She let out a sigh of relief laying her phone back down. 

She looked to her right and saw a sleeping Bellamy. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping. Like he didn’t have a care in the world. She felt her heart skip and beat causing her to look up at the ceiling. ‘I cannot be having feeling for him.’ 

Clarke’s sudden moves made Bellamy wake up some. 

“What time is it?” He asked half asleep. 

“Almost 5 am.” Clarke said not moving her eyes away from the ceiling. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bellamy always had a way of knowing exactly what was going on with her. She sighed before looking over at him. His hair was all over the place and he was looking at her with tired eyes. She felt her heart clench again and she looked away. 

“Nothing just still half asleep” Clarke said making herself fake yawn. She turned over to where her back was facing him. Maybe that would help her calm down. 

Before she could register what was going on she felt his lips press against her back. Clarke moaned at the feeling and rolled back over on her back meeting his eyes. 

“Do you regret what happened?” Clarke asked before she could stop herself. He looked confused for a moment before answering. 

“Do you.” Clarke watched his beautiful eyes as he said it looking all over her face for an answer. She couldn’t lie to him. He would be able to see right through it. 

“No. I don’t regret anything” Clarke said. Bellamy leaned down connecting his lips to hers. They kissed for a few moments. Them both loving the feeling of each others lips. When they pulled away finally it took her a few moments to open her eyes and register what was going on again. Bellamy grabbed her waist pulling her into him as the both settled back down in bed. 

“What are you thinking now?” Bellamy asked. He could see the lines on her forehead from where she was scrunching her face up like she always did when she was thinking. 

“I’m thinking about you sister.” 

“Wait what?” Bellamy asked leaning up to look at the girl confused. 

“Eww no not like that” Clarke said, Bellamy letting out a sigh of relief snuggling back down into bed. “I meant the fact that she is quite literally going to kill us” Bellamy laughed. 

“That’s only if she finds out princess” there was that nickname again. She felt a shiver go down her spine before she shook it off looking at him with a ‘explain’ look. “I mean we don’t have to tell anyone what happened. It could be our secret.” 

“So you just want this to be a one time secret forever kind of thing” Clarke asked moving away from him some. That kind of stung and she wasn’t sure why. 

“No I didn’t mean it like that I meant-“ Bellamy sighed. “I have been waiting a long time to do this. That sounded odd hold on” Bellamy said putting his hand out causing Clarke to raise her eyebrows at him. “I have had a crush on you for a while now. But you were always with Lexa. So I never did anything. I didn’t even mean to do anything last night but once I kissed you I knew I never wanted to stop.” 

Clarke’s heart was pounding in her chest so fast and loud. She was surprised he didn’t hear it. “You know if we’re being truthful here, I used to have a crush on you before I got with Lexa. Even for a while when I was with her but you were Octavia’s brother. I just figured you saw me as another kid” Bellamy smiled at her. 

“I used to but then I don’t know I just stopped. I want to give this a try. But I think we should keep it between us right now.” Bellamy said. 

“Okay yeah.” Clarke said. She moved back over to him. “And sneaking around can be sexy.” Bellamy laughed at her. “But for how long?” Clarke asked looking at him again. 

“Why don’t we just play it by ear.” Bellamy said kissing the top of her head. Clarke nodded. 

Clarke actually felt herself feel happy again. For the first time in a while. 

Bellamy left about 2 hours after all of that. Of course they had to seal the deal with another round of sex. When Clarke woke up that morning she threw on some clothes before walking out into the kitchen. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11. Raven and Octavia should be getting home soon. 

Clarke cleaned up the popcorn and beer bottles from the living room leaving no trace of Bellamy and her anywhere. She smiled remembering it. 

The rest of that week was pretty normal. Clarke had gotten back into her old routine, she was socializing again. She had still been staying late to work on her final due to the fact it was due in a few weeks and it had to be perfect. She was cleaning up for the night when she got a text from Bellamy. 

“Can’t wait to see you tonight ;)”

She couldn’t help but smile at her phone. She thought for a minute before responding. 

“I can’t wait to see you either. All of you ;p” 

When she was satisfied with her message she hit send slipping her phone back into her pocket. She made her way out to her car and took a breath when she got behind the wheel. Her life was so different now, she was actually happy again. It felt like so long since she could admit that.   
She walked into the apartment and Octavia was busy setting everything up for tonight. 

“Hey Clarke. Go get changed and come help me.” O said without even looking at the girl. Clarke jumped into the shower washing the paint off when she got an idea. She reached for her phone and texted Bellamy.

“What are you doing right now?” 

After a couple seconds he responded. 

“Sitting at my desk waiting to get off work.” 

Bellamy was a detective. He had worked his ass off to get to where he was in his career and Clarke was so proud of him. 

“Anyone around you?” 

She patiently awaited his response as she washed the rest of the soap out of her hair. 

“No why?” 

Clarke smirked and snapped a picture of her top half with out getting her face in it. She looked at the picture for a few moments before going for it and hitting send. She placed her phone back on the counter and finished rinsing off. She got out and wrapped her towel around her. She heard her phone ding and she smiled to herself. 

“Omg princess. You’re gonna make me hard at work ;)” 

Clarke laughed some at his answer she couldn’t help the big smile on her face. She loved when he called her princess now. But only in that context. 

“Unfortunately you’re gonna have to wait for more later :p” 

Her phone instantly dinged again

“Oh teasing me huh? Two can play that game princess.”

Just then Octavia yelled for Clarke to hurry so the girl got dressed and dried her hair and rushed to the living room to help the girl. Later that evening everyone started arriving. Raven got home about 30 min before everyone started coming. 

“Work sucked today” Raven said sitting down on the other side of the couch after washing the grease off and changing clothes. 

“What happened?” Clarke asked handing the girl a beer. 

“Well this car pulled up and I had never seen before so I just figured it was a new costumer but was I wrong. Guess who stepped out?” Raven said and took a drink of the beer before answering her own question. “Finn” Clarke rolled her eyes.

Finn was raven and Clarke’s Ex. He dated both of them at the same time. The only good thing that came from that relationship was forming a friendship with raven. They bonded over their shared hatred for him. As raven continued her story. Everyone was coming in and getting comfortable. 

After a while of talking Clarke walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn before they started the movie. Bellamy followed her into the kitchen and walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips. 

“Hey princess” He said right into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine and she smiled. 

“What can I do for you Blake?” Clarke asked not turning around to face him but keeping her eyes locked on the popcorn in the microwave. 

“I think you know exactly what you can do for me.” Bellamy said pulling her even tighter to the front of him. Clarke smiled before turning around facing him. 

“Someone could walk in at any moment.” Clarke said making some space between the two. 

“I don’t care. I want you.” Bellamy said leaning down barley letting his lips slide against hers. Clarke was determined to stand her ground until he ran his lips up her neck and kissed directly on her sweet spot. Clarke’s head fell to the side and her mouth parted. Bellamy made his way up to her ear. 

“Teasing isn’t fun is it.” Bellamy said before pulling away from her and kissing her lips quickly before turning to walk away. 

“Oh your so dead Blake” Clarke said and he turned around and winked at her before walking back to the living room. The microwave beeped and Clarke took a minute to compose herself before grabbing a bowel and returning to the couch. Bellamy was sitting next to her spot claiming he gave his up so Monty and Jasper could sit next to each other. Octavia flipped the lights out as the movie started and Clarke smirked. She was about to win this little game they have going on between them. 

About halfway through the movie Clarke grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and covered up with it. She tossed it over Bellamy's lap too because she moved so her legs were laying across his lap which was nothing uncommon for them two so it didn't look suspicious to the rest of the group. Clarke moved her legs telling him to scoot closer to her and he did just slowly so no one would take their attention off the screen and look at the two of them. He was finally close enough for her little plan to work. 

Clarke shifted to where she was able to place her hand on his thigh. She felt him stiffen at first but she squeezed her hand making him relax against her. She left it there for a while running little circles back and forth with her fingers. She looked at him and he had one hand resting on her knees that were bent up over his legs and the other across her feet. He was concentrated on the movie not paying attention to what she was doing which caused her to smirk. She ran her hand up a little further keeping her attention on the tv. Then a little further up, till she almost reached where she was planning on going. She felt his hand grab her wrist and she turned to lock eyes with him. He was giving her a look that was a warning and she just smiled at him turning back to the tv and freeing her wrist from his hand. 

She pulled her arm away acting like she was done and he returned his to her knees. This caught Octavia's attention and she looked at the two of them but they were both concentrated on the tv and to sell it even more Clarke used both hands to check her phone screen and lay it back down. Octavia finally turned back to the television. Clarke started again but instead of running her hand up his leg she just went right where she wanted to go. He lightly jumped when he felt her hand grab him though his jeans. He looked around the room seeing if it caught anyone's attention and thank god it hadn't. Bellamy looked over at Clarke who had a smirk on her face but was still facing the tv. He mentally groaned in his head when her finger ran across the head of his dick. She was truly going to be the death of him and he didn't mind at all. 

She kept moving her hand until she felt him shift in his seat. She could feel him getting harder under her hand and he was constantly giving her looks to tell her to stop and squeezing her knee as a warning. It was the last scene in the movie being that Clarke had watched it before and knew that it was over and she pulled away from him. But at this point it was to late, he was growing harder by the second and he couldn't stop it. He closed his eyes and took a breath trying to think of something that would turn him off but all he could think about was Clarke. When the movie ended everyone yawned and stretched. Bellamy shot Clarke a death stare and she smiled at him, knowing she had won. He couldn’t get up due to the big bulge in his pants and Clarke knew that so she stayed where she was with the blanket over them. Octavia left with Lincoln and Raven had plans to go over to Wicks house tonight. It took about 20 minutes for everyone to head out. 

"Bellamy you heading out." Octavia asked him and he finally stood up but held the blanket up like he was going to fold it. 

"Yeah I may stay and hang out with Clarke for a little bit but I'm heading out soon." Bellamy told his sister. He would stay after sometimes and hang with Clarke letting the beer settle before driving home, so she just nodded and walked out the door with Lincoln. 

When the door shut Clarke walked over and locked it. She liked to keep it locked all the time, it made her feel safer. When she turned back around Bellamy was starring at her. 

"What's up Blake?" Clarke said smirking and walking toward him slowly. 

"You made me hard in a living room with all of our friends plus my sister." Bellamy said. "Did you have fun being a tease?" 

Clarke walked up to him and smiled. Shrugging her shoulders before breaking out in laughter. She really had just done that and they didn't get caught. It started to make Clarke wonder what else she could get away with. Bellamy grabbed her waist and pulled her down on his lap on the couch. 

"That wasn't very nice" He said kissing her neck. Clarke ran her finger through his hair missing the way he felt laying next to her. 

"I'm sorry." Clarke said then smiled saying "It was hot knowing I could get you so turned on so quickly." Bellamy meet her eyeline and shifted her to where she was straddling him. 

"Trust me baby it isn't hard for me to get turned on around you." He said leaning in and running his lips over hers. She smiled leaning in and gently kissing him for a minute before pulling back and resting her forehead against his. His arms were wrapped around her and she felt safe with him. They sat there like that for a while not saying anything but kissing every so often. Clarke kissed him again and then leaned back some so she was looking at him. 

"That means I won though." Bellamy laughed at her. She had always been to competitive. 

"The nights not over yet princess." Was all he said before giving her a look that made a shiver run down her whole body. He stood up taking her with him before standing her on her own two feet and pulling her with him to the bedroom. 

When they were inside and he closed the door he pushed her up against it clamming her lips in his. She loved when he kissed her like this, with so much passion and heat. She ran her hands through his hair and moaned into his mouth. He let his lips trail down her neck leaving a hickey where she could easily hide it. Before she could say anything he pulled her away from the door and tuned her around to where she was facing it. 

"Put your hands on the wall." Clarke hesitated for a minute before listening to him. His voice had dropped at least an octave lower and it sent chills through her body. 

"You were such a naughty princess today, sending me pictures at work, getting me hard while we were with our friends, you were a very bad girl." Bellamy said into her ear as he pushed her shorts down till they fell to the ground. He placed a kiss right next to her ear causing her to tilt her head back into him. His fingers ran across the lining of her underwear, threatening to dip underneath them but never doing it. 

"Tell me what happens when you’re a bad girl" Bellamy said, pushing her legs apart some with his leg. Clarkes mouth was dry, she was so turned on at this point that she couldn't answer. "Tell me Clarke." 

The sound of her name coming off his lips sent a shiver all the way to her core. It was so noticeable that he felt it and ran his hand up her arm to sooth some of the goosebumps that had risen. 

"They get punished?" Clarke said in more of a question form that a statement. Bellamy smiled against her lips at how innocent she sounded. 

"That's right princess, they get punished." Bellamy pulled her shirt over her head and turned her around to face him and he kissed her hard. Clarke was a puddle in this mans hands. She would practically do anything he wanted. 

"Before we go any farther Clarke, we need a safe word." Bellamy said looking into her eyes. His eyes were dark with lust and Clarke was loving every second of it. She thought for a second before answering him. 

"Bananas?" Clarke asked and Bellamy laughed some at her. 

"That works, if you need me to slow down at any point though say yellow. Understand?" Bellamy said. Clarke nodded, excited to get on with it and Bellamy kissed her again softly, it was a kiss that made her melt and forget what was going on for a minute. But when he whispered for her to turn back around she knew exactly what was going on. 

Bellamy kissed up Clarkes neck and twisted one of Clarke's nipples between his fingers as his other made its way down to her underwear as he slid two fingers under the waist band. 

"God princess you so wet." All Clarke could do was moan in response. His hands on her body felt so good. Anywhere he touched left her feeling like a fire roaming over her skin. No one else had ever made her feel this way before. It was like her body craved him and if she didn't get him soon she was going to go crazy. 

He slid one finger over her clit and she let out a moan. He smirked against her neck before pulling his hand away. 

"Bellamy." She said trying to turn around to face him but he stopped her. 

"Nope, bad girls don't get what they want." Bellamy said. She groaned in protest. Her legs already felt like jelly and they hadn't even done anything yet. 

"Go lay down on the bed on you back." Bellamy said and slapped her ass as she walked away from him. He pulled his shirt off as he watched her climb on her bed. He walked over to where she had a few scarves hanging and grabbed one walking back to the bed. 

"Take off your bra." Clarke looked at him for a moment before doing what he said. Clarke had been tied up before, she wasn't that big of a fan of it. But with Bellamy everything felt so knew that she wondered if this time it would be different. 

After she removed her bra she layed back down. Bellamy sat down on the bed and leaned down over her moving to tie the scarf. She figured he was going to tie her hands up but instead he placed it over her eyes. 

"Are you doing okay?" Bellamy asked after making sure she couldn't see anything. Clarke nodded. "Use your words Clarke." 

"Yes, I'm okay Bellamy." Bellamy smiled at the girl. She really was beautiful and she was all his. He planned to do every fantasy he had ever come up with, he had waited forever for this girl to be his and now she was and he wasn't wasting any time. 

"What's your safe word?" 

"Bananas" 

"If you want me to slow down?" 

"Yellow" 

"Good girl" Anytime Bellamy said something like that it made Clarke get a little bit wetter. She found out she loved when he would praise her. 

He ran his hands down her arms and took hold of her wrists. He brought her hands up to the headboard. 

"Hold on to this and don’t let go till I tell you. Understand?" Clarke nodded again causing Bellamy to clear his throat. At first she wondered why but then she remembered that she had to answer. 

"Yes I understand." 

Bellamy ran his hands all over her body. Trying to remember every curve, every mark, just everything. This woman was perfect to him. He made his way down to her underwear and grabbed the side, tearing them apart. This caused Clarke to shriek. 

"I'll buy you new ones." He said before tossing the remains to the floor. He spread her legs and moved to where he was laying between them. He slid one finger over her center catching some of her juices with it before bringing it up to her mouth. She parted her lips letting him slide his finger in and tasting herself. She wrapped her lips around his finger and sucked some. Causing him to groan. 

"I'm gonna bring you to the edge so many times that you will be begging me to let you cum." Clarke moaned against his finger and he pulled it out of her mouth with a pop. He moved up and attached his mouth to her breast letting his jeans rest against her core. Clarke moaned and moved her hips up needing some type of friction. But as soon as she moved he grabbed her waist with one hand and held it to the bed. Damn him for being so much stronger than her. 

He took his time playing with her breasts. He switched to the other one after a while showing it the same amount of attention and just let his lower half rest on her core so they were touching but he never moved to create any type of friction. She would try to squirm every so often but he would just squeeze her hip and she would stop. 

He finally moved back down to face her core and Clarke shivered at the loss of heat she was receiving from his body. 

He used on hand to spread her lower lips as his tounge gently ran up her center. She let out a moan so loud she was sure the neighbors heard her. He focused on licking and sucking her clit. Not touching any other part of her body. It didn't take long for Clarke to be painting and almost on the edge but every time she neared it he would pull away and wait a few minutes before doing anything . He slid two fingers into her and slowly drew them in and out. 

"Bellamy please." 

"Please what princess." 

"I need to cum. I cant take it." Bellamy smirked at the girl falling apart under him. He leaned back up and kissed her while still slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. She could feel his breath on her ear and it caused even more goosebumps to appear on her body. 

"It's not very nice to tease is it princess." Bellamy said and Clarke forcefully shook her head no. She was breathing heavily and moaning every so many seconds. She needed to release and he knew it. 

"I was so hard on that couch earlier and you didn't care you just kept moving your hand over my dick. You knew I couldn't do anything about it because everyone was in there and would have seen." Bellamy speed up his hand, pushing in and out a little harder too. Clarke moaned his name in response. 

"I wanted to bend you over that couch right then and there and fuck you till you were screaming my name. I wanted to make you beg me to let you cum. That’s how hard I was out there." Clarke groaned. Between him talking in her ear and fingering her, she was gonna hit the edge again very soon. 

"I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Do you want to cum princess?" 

"Yes Bellamy please." He started fingering her faster. 

"then cum princess, all over my hand." When he said that is was like a damn opened up. She screamed his name so loud that if anyone didn't hear her before they did now. 

Bellamy kept saying little praises in her ear as she came down from her high. She was gripping the head board so tight that her hands had to be white. 

When she finally finished he slide his hands up pulling her arms down and taking off the scarf that was covering her eyes. He turned her onto her side and was kissing her shoulders and neck. 

"You did so good princess." He said rolling her back over and moving to where he was on top of her. 

The next kiss was slow and passionate. It all but knocked the air right out of both of them. They layed their kissing for what seemed like forever and not long enough. Clarke pulled away catching her breath. 

"Bellamy I need you." Clarke said meeting his eyes. He nodded leaning up to take of his pants that he had unbuttoned earlier to release some tension. When he moved back over top of her he kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly slid into her. She threw her head back and he placed his on her neck. 

He was thrusting slow but hard. He loved the feeling of her wrapped around him. He could do this all day everyday even though he knew he couldn't. It didn't take long for him to near the edge. He had been so turned on by everything he was doing to her he knew he wouldn't last long. 

He rolled them over to where she was onto. She moved to rest her hands on his chest and balance herself before setting her own rhythm. Throwing her head back as he watched her use him for what she wanted. 

"Bellamy I'm gonna cum." 

"Me too princess, don't stop." 

Clarke started moving her hips faster and he started thrusting up to meet her. They were both painting and moaning. Next thing they knew Clarke was laying on his chest and he was holding her tightly to him. 

She eventually rolled off of him and layed next to him. 

"Your amazing Clarke." Bellamy said before kissing her again. Then they both fell asleep wrapped up in each others arms.


	4. Hey Angel Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets great news and bad news all in one day. Bellamy's job gets even harder when he has to break some news to Clarke that he knows will hurt her. Clarke realises her past isn't just in the past. Choices that were made when she was with Lexa come back to haunt her in the most horrible ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if you have any ideas that could make this story better! Enjoy!

The next day Clarke was at school working on her project. She was so close to being done with it. When she was just about to clean up her instructor walked over to her. 

"Wow Clarke this is amazing." Clarke smiled at her and joined her next to her painting. 

"Thank you." Clarke said, she was really proud of her work. In her opinion it is the best painting she had ever done. Every detail was honestly perfect to her. I mean it wasn't perfect but she thought it was. 

"I have some good news, I have selected you to be the main exhibitor at this years art exhibit for the class." Clarke's heart legit stopped for a minute. 

"holy cow, thank you so much. I never even dreamed of this happening. I can't thank you enough." Clarke said. The instructor smiled at her and walked out. Clarke couldn't even wipe the smile off of her face. 

Bellamy's day had been boring. Until it wasn't. 

He was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when he got a call. 

"Detective Blake."

"We need you sir, there has been a murder, more than one." 

"Send me the address, I'm on my way." 

Bellamy stood up grabbing his jacket. 

"Miller we got a call, lets go." 

Miller was Bellamy's partner. They had been friends since academy and worked their way up together. 

When Bellamy pulled up to the house there were cop cars everywhere. He knew this had to be big for him to get called out. Him and Miller walked up to the house, they stopped at the door to get report from an officer. 

"Looks like a break in homicide. 3 dead. Neighbors found them, they came over to check on them. I guess that a few months ago their daughter died in a car accident and they hadn't been handling it well. They continuously call the station not believing that it was a suicide." 

"Wait hold on. Who was their daughter?" Bellamy said stopping the deputy from talking. The deputy flipped through their notepad. 

"Lexa" Bellamy ran a hand down his face when he said that. He walked in the house and took a look around the crime scene. 

"This was intentional." Miller said beside Bellamy. Bellamy nodded agreeing with him. He was wondering how he was going to break this to Clarke. 

"Hey Blake come look at this." He walked over to where Miller was crouched down and saw a paper with names on it. It had certain ones marked off and ones that weren't. 

"I can't make out some of the names because of the blood but it looks like a hit list." Miller stated while picking it up and sticking it in an evidence bag. 

"Lets get it to the lab and see if they can make any of them out." Bellamy stated as he walked outside of the house pulling out his phone. He dialed Clarke's number taking a breath. 

"Hello?" Clarke answered and he could tell she sounded happy. 

"Hey do you want to get some lunch with me today, I have something I need to tell you." 

"Sure, I have some news too. Wanna meet at Arkadia in about an hour?" 

He looked down at his watch before answering. 

"That should work, I may be a few minutes late depending how long it takes me here." 

"Okay! I'll see you then Detective Blake." Clarke hung up. 

Bellamy stuck his phone in his pocket and walked back inside to get back to work. He wasn't sure how she was going to take the news. If there really was a hit list out there, it could mean that Lexa's death wasn't an accident, someone pushed her out into the traffic to get hit. Clarke was just getting back to her old self and now he is gonna break open that wound again. 

\------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Clarke made her way inside the Arkadia and picked a booth. She had gotten there a few minutes late herself knowing that he runs over sometimes at work. She pulled out her phone and was flipping through Instagram when he walked in. 

She smiled at him and he made his way over to sit across from her. 

"Don't you look good in a suit." Clarke said smiling at him before looking back down at her menu. 

They ordered and Clarke was all but jumping in her seat to tell him the news. 

"Okay tell me cause its killing you." Bellamy said smiling at her. He could tell she couldn't hold it in any longer. 

"Okay, so I was working on my final today in the studio when my instructor came up to me, I figured she was going to kick me out again but she didn't" Bellamy stopped her. 

"Kick you out?" 

"She says that I spend to much time in there and that I need to get a life, I can't help it. Its what I love to do. But anyway, every year there is this big gallery that focuses on one of the student's work and she picked me." 

"Clarke that's amazing!" Bellamy said reaching over and grabbing her hand. 

"Im freaking out. That means I have a lot of work to do. But I already have some ideas, I'm going to go home and start sketching when we leave." Clarke was so happy. He took a breath, he knew he was about to ruin it. 

"You had something that you needed to tell me?" Clarke said. Bellamy let go of her hand and shifted in his seat. Right when he was about to tell her, someone walked up to them. 

"Clarke?" They both looked up and saw Finn Collins. "Sorry to interrupt, I just saw you and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was about Lexa and her family." 

Bellamy looked up at him at that last part, how did he know? 

"Well thank you Finn, her and her family weren't that close so I didn't know how they were doing with all of this but-" Finn cut Clarke off. 

"Wait you didn't hear?" Clarke shook her head no, she looked confused. 

"They were found murdered in the house. All of them. It's making them look at Lexa's death again to see if it really was an accident." Finn said. Clarke felt her heart drop in her stomach. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She felt like she was going to vomit. 

"Clarke." Bellamy said as the waitress sat their food down. 

"I should go I'm so sorry Clarke." Finn said walking away. 

"Was this what you wanted to tell me?" Clarke asked looking up to Bellamy and he nodded. She felt a tear fall down her face. And she quickly whipped it away. "Was, was Lexa." 

"We don't know yet. We don't know anything yet. I'm not even sure how he knew. It just happened last night and was called in this morning. Anything we find out Clarke, anything I will be sure to tell you. I'm so sorry." Clarke nodded. 

"I'm not really hungry now." Clarke said. "I can't, I can't believe this." 

"I know , Clarke I'm so-" 

"Sorry, yeah I know." Clarke snapped. He moved to grab her hand and she jerked away from him. "Don't. I can't right now. I need to go." Clarke stood up and left. He thought about going after her but decided to let her be. He payed the check and left to head back to work. 

Clarke drove around for a while not really going anywhere. Her thoughts just kept wondering. She eventually pulled up to her apartment and walked inside. Octavia was waiting on the couch for her, she knew that.

"Come talk to me" O said scooting out of her spot to the other side of the couch. Clarke sighed dropping her bag onto the floor and walked over to sit next to the girl. "Bellamy called me. Said you got some pretty bad news today and that I should probably talk to you." 

Clarke took a breath and moved to where she was laying on Octavia's lap. She always layed like this when she needed to talk. O started playing with the girls hair as she was talking. 

"I couldn't help but wonder again if it was my fault. If she was murdered, and I know that is still an 'if' but if I would have stayed and helped her, she wouldn't be dead." Octavia took a breath thinking about how to answer. 

"This isn't your fault Clarke none of it. You need to get passed thinking this is your fault. Its not." Clarke sighed. She knew she was right. She had been doing so well with Bellamy. She was really happy again. And it felt like Lexa was trying to take that away from her, again. 

"I need to get some rest. " Clarke said standing up and walking into her room. 

________________

Bellamy was sitting at his desk. Finn had ruined him telling Clarke today. He knew that it wasn’t going to go good but he didn't imagine it going that bad. They had been waiting to hear from the lab about the list all day but they still hadn't heard anything. Waiting was not his strong suit and now he was waiting on two things. 

The list and Clarke. 

"What do you think?" Miller asked looking at the white board they had written out trying to connect the death of Lexa to her family. 

"I'm sorry what?" Bellamy was so zoned out that he hadn't heard anything Miller had said to him. He kept thinking about Clarke. 

"Okay what's going on with you?" Bellamy sighed leaning forward on his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and loosened his tie. 

"My friend Clarke, she used to date Lexa. They had been broken up for a few months before she died. She saw her that night and it took her a while to get over it and not thinking it was her fault." Bellamy said and paused before continuing. "She take this new news very well." 

"Well hopefully we will be able to figure it out and give your friend some closure." Miller said looking at the board. "If you stop day dreaming about her and help me." 

Bellamy smirked at him before standing up and moving over to the other side of the desk helping him sort through some of the evidence. 

______________

Clarke laid in bed not being able to fall asleep. It was around 9 and she didn't have class tomorrow so it didn't matter when she got to sleep but she just couldn't get her brain to turn off. 

She grabbed her phone, blinking at the bright light. She opened up her contacts and pulled up Bellamy's number. She knew she didn't handle the news well and she sorta snapped at him. She debated with herself before hitting the call button and putting her phone up to her ear. 

"Hello" his voice instantly made her feel a little better. "Clarke?" Oh yeah she needed to answer. 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier" -C 

"You had every right to be upset." - B 

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you." - C

"How are you doing?" -B 

"I've definitely been better. But I don't want to talk about it. What are you doing?" -C 

"I am walking out to my car from the office. What are you doing?" -B 

"I'm laying in bed, I can't get to sleep." -C 

"Do you want to come to my place?" -B 

Clarke thought about it for a minute. 

"Yeah actually I do." -c 

"Okay I'll be home in like 10 minutes. If you want to meet me there." -B 

"Okay see you soon." Clarke hung up and jumped out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair some and through on a sweatshirt and leggings and her converse before walking out. 

She made it down to her car and noticed a piece of paper on her windshield. She looked around the parking lot before grabbing it.

Hey Angel Face, 

Long time no see. Well that you don’t see me. I see you all the time angel face.  
I took care of Lexa and her family. I have a few more stops along the way  
Before we see each other again. I've been planning this since that night when  
we were all together. But trust me I will see you soon. 

Sweet dreams Angel Face 

Clarkes breath caught in her throat. She looked around panicking. She felt the tears springing to her eyes and she ran back inside the apartment. She slammed the door shut and locked it. The sound made the two other girls come out of their rooms. 

"Clarke what is it." Raven asked. Clarke was completely pale and couldn't stop breathing heavy. She eventually calmed down enough to get one sentence out. 

"Call everyone and tell them to get here now. It's time for the truth." Clarke said sinking down to the floor. 

The two girls looked at each other not realizing what was going on. 

Clarke looked at them. "NOW" she yelled and the two girls jumped grabbing their phones and calling everyone. 

It took about 45 minutes for everyone to get there. Bellamy was the last to show up. Clarke was pacing back in forth in the living room with the note in her hand. She was so frightened and pissed. She wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for Lexa. 

"Okay why are we here?" Murphy asked. "It's late and I was asleep." 

"You’re here because someone is going to try to kill me. Just like they did Lexa and just like they killed her family." Clarke said looking at everyone. 

You could have heard a pen drop in that room.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy said. Clarke took a breath and read off the note. Before handing it to Bellamy. 

"What do they mean that night?" He asked looking over the note. It was typed so he wondered if there would be any way to trace any fingerprints off of the note. 

Clarke slid down the wall and pulled her legs to her chest and sighed. "This is a long story so get comfortable." 

Everyone shifted in there seats before Clarke started talking.


	5. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to what happened that night with Lexa and Clarke. The night that Clarke's life changed and is going to continue to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has drug use, the mention of non-consensual sex. Read at your own risk.

Flashback to a little under 3 years ago; 6 months into Clarke and Lexa's relationship 

Clarke walked into Lexa's apartment after class. She heard the shower running and decided to grab something to eat. She dropped her bag off at the door and walked to the fridge making her a sandwich. She looked down at her phone, Octavia was calling her. 

"Hey O what's going on?" Clarke said grabbing the bread out of the cabinet. 

"Hey what are you doing tonight" 

"I don't know I just got to Lexa's. She's in the shower I'm sure she will have some kind of plans. What are you doing tonight." 

"I think we're all going out to the bar. I think The Ground." 

"I'll talk to her and let you know what the plan is." Clarke said before they said goodbye and hung up. 

Clarke took a bite of her sandwich and Lexa walked out of the bathroom. 

"Hey babe." Lexa walked up and kissed her cheek before stealing a bite of her sandwich. 

"What do you want to do tonight. The group is going out to the bar The Ground. I didn't know if you would want to go or if you had other plans?" Clarke said watching her girlfriend walk around the kitchen. 

"We can go. I don't have anything planned." Lexa said. "I can wear that new dress I bought." 

"Oh a new dress. Do tell." Clarke said leaning over the island counter toward her. Lexa smiled and leaned toward her. 

"You will have to wait to see it tonight." Lexa said before kissing Clarke. Clarke was happy again after Finn. She finally pulled away and smiled at her girlfriend. 

Later that evening Clarke finished getting dressed and was waiting on Lexa. She sent Octavia a message letting her know that they were going to meet them there.

Octavia responded with "Bellamy is being such an ass tonight. I'm going to try to get him laid." 

Clarke laughed at her friends text and responded with "when isn't he an ass." 

She smiled at her phone and put it away looking up to see Lexa standing there in her new skin tight black dress. She looked beautiful, hot, sexy. Clarke couldn't come up with one single word to describe her. All of them fit. Clarke stood up, fixing her own dress before walking over to her. 

"We could just here and you could take that dress off and we could have our own fun." Clarke said before kissing her. 

"Come on let's go." Lexa said laughing at her girlfriend and dragging her out of the apartment. 

They got down to the cab when Lexa's phone dinged. She read it and Clarke could instantly see a change in her mood. 

"Hey you okay?" Clarke asked standing with the door open. Lexa nodded and climbed in after her. 

"Is it okay if we make a quick stop before going to the bar. My friend is having this party and wants me to stop by." 

"Of course" Clarke said and Lexa gave the driver the new address. When they pulled up to the house it was surrounded by people. It looked like a frat party in Clarke's opinion. They climbed out of the car and walked up to the house where they were stopped by someone at the door. Lexa gave him a name that wasn't her own. Clarke looked at her confused but the guy let them in stamping their hand. The stamp was an 'X' with a rose in the middle of it. 

They walked in the house and their were people everywhere. Lexa kept hold of Clarkes hand and lead her to the back of what she assumed was the living room. 

"Lexa what are we doing here?" Clarke asked as Lexa was scanning the room. Lexa looked at Clarke. 

"Call me Jenny Lee here, okay?" Lexa said. She turned back to scan the room when a guy walked up to her with 2 cups. Handing one to Lexa and one to Clarke 

"Jenny, glad you came." The guy looked over at Clarke then looked her up and down. "And who is this angel face over here." 

"Just a friend." Lexa stated. "She's not important or a part of this." 

The guy looked back at lexa then at Clarke and shrugged. He motioned for Lexa to follow him and started to walk away. Lexa turned to Clarke and ran her hands down her arms. 

"Stay here, don't drink that. I know your not entirely understanding what is going on. I promise I will explain. Just stay in this room until I get back okay?" Clarke nodded not really understanding. 

Lexa walked off following that guy. Clarke rubbed her arms and pulled out her phone she had a few text messages from Octavia and Raven. She sent them a text saying 'we got caught up be there later. May not make it at all.' a few minutes later she got a response saying 'get it girl'. Clarke left it at that. She wasn't sure if she should respond or ever tell them that she was there. 

The guy walked back over to the other room after a while but there was no Lexa. Clarke stood there waiting a few minutes longer before walking in the same direction as Lexa went. She made eye contact with the guy on her way through but instantly looked ahead again. She started walking down this hallway. There weren't any people in the hall. She started to hear something, it sounded like Lexa and - and a guy? 

She was about to walk in when there was a hand around her mouth. "Shhh Angel face." Next thing she knew there was a needle being put in the side of her neck and the whole world went black. 

When she woke up the first time she felt hands on her legs. She scrambled back and then heard Lexa's voice. "Stop, She isn't a part of this." 

She heard another voice "you brought her so now she is a part of this." 

That was the last thing she heard before she was out again. 

The next time she woke up she was in a bathroom. She had duct tape on her mouth and her feet and hands were tied up. She started freaking out. Clarke looked around trying to find something that could help her get out of here when the door opened. She screamed against the tape at first then saw lexa. She had blood on her dress and on her leg. 

"Don't make any noise okay." Lexa said crouching down and cutting the ropes on her feet and arms. Clarke pulled the tape off of her mouth and went to talk but lexa covered her mouth with her hand and held a finger up to her lips. She stood up whipping the blood off of her leg before helping Clarke stand. 

She went to open the door but before she did she turned and looked back at Clarke. "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Understand?" Clarke nodded and closed her eyes. 

Lexa started to lead her somewhere. She heard that guys voice. "Bye angel face." Clarke opened her eyes for a second and shut them again. She saw two guys dead and the guy talking was leaned up against the wall bleeding. She never told Lexa that she opened her eyes. 

When they got outside the room Lexa told Clarke to open her eyes. Clarke knows she was crying. But lexa whipped her face and pulled Clarke out of the house and they got into a cab. 

"Lexa what just-" 

"Don't Clarke. You don't want to know. I'm so sorry I dragged you into this I never" She choked on her words. "I never meant for you to get hurt. I thought I had finished with this. But tonight is the last night." 

Clarke watched for a minute before asking. 

"Lexa - what, what did they do to me." 

Lexa looked at Clarke and had a tear run down her face. Clarke nodded understanding. She had the cap drop her off at her place after promising Lexa she wouldn't tell anyone but that she needed some time to come to terms with everything. She walked upstairs and showered. She couldn't get the feeling of everything off of her body. 

___________________________________________

Clarke was still leaned up against the wall. Everyone was quiet. Clarke couldn't look at any of them she kept her eyes closed or off to the side with her knees pulled up to her chest. She whipped the tears that were falling out of her eyes and took a big breath. 

"I don't know what she was into, or why any of it happened. All I know is that is the only time I have ever heard that name was that night when he called me it. Someone must have heard me call her Lexa, that night I don’t know." Clarke was having a hard time stopping the tears from falling. 

"Why-Why did you go back? Why didn't you tell us?" Octavia asked. 

"I - I couldn't find the words on how to tell you. I knew what had happened but I thought since I was passed out I could forget it. I pushed the rest down not thinking about it. And I - I got back with Lexa because, well because she was the only one who knew. She had a piece of me that I couldn't ever get back and she was - was the only one who knew." Clarke said. She finally looked toward her friends and they were all looking at her with sad eyes and pity and she snapped. 

"Don't - Don't look at me like you guys are looking at me. I don't, I don't want pity. I just, I just need you guys to stop." Clarke said. She covered her face with her hands and Octavia moved over beside of her, wrapping her arms around her. 

Clarke pushed her off. "Don't - I'm fine." 

"Clarke stop" Octavia said hugging her more. Clarke kept trying to fight her but Octavia didn't let go after a couple seconds Clarke fell and started crying into the girls chest. Octavia just brushed her hair and held her. She looked up at her brother. 

"What - what happens now? Obviously it wasn't an accident." Raven said. Bellamy sighed whipping his face like the rest of them. 

"It means - it means Clarke isn't alone anymore. Ever actually until we find who ever this guy is." 

Clarke sat up and looked over at Bellamy. 

"What do you need me to do?" Clarke asked Bellamy.

"Nothing right now." Clarke nodded. She stood up and everyone was watching her. 

"I need some air." She started to walk towards the door and Bellamy followed her. She turned to look at him. 

"I wasn't kidding. You can't be alone." Clarke nodded letting him follow her outside. 

Clarke stopped on the sidewalk and took a big breath of the night air. Bellamy was standing behind her and he placed a hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him. 

"I should have told you sooner but-" 

"Don't, your fine. You didn't do anything wrong." He said pushing a strain of hair out of her face. 

Clarke nodded. "I don't - I didn't know that this was - " 

"Shh Clarke its okay." Bellamy said pulling her into a hug. "I'll make sure your okay. I wont let anyone hurt you." 

Clarke pulled back and looked up at. "Kiss me" he looked at her for a second then he pushed a hair out of her face and leaned in and kissed her. 

Clarke felt safe with Bellamy. 

Even if someone was watching them at that very moment.


End file.
